Finally Home
by ninjanerdxo
Summary: When does it become too much? How much can one person handle before they break? Is it possible to fix the broken? [Human AU/Past Abuse/Past Neglect/Mentions of Rape and Kidnapping]


**Ages -**

 **Michelangelo - 17**

 **Raphael - 16**

 **Donatello - 16**

 **Leonardo - 15**

* * *

Leonardo sighed as he leaned his head against the window of the car. He made no move to respond to the social worker that was attempting to talk to him. He didn't talk much these days, talking when he wasn't asked to would get him hit and he didn't want to hurt anymore. He didn't know how much longer he'd survived if that happened. Life had never been easy for him and he couldn't wait to turn eighteen and make a new life for himself. Until then, he was stuck.

If as stuck he was, he couldn't believe what had happened in the past week. He'd actually been adopted, someone wanted him. He didn't understand why. He knew that he was messed up, damaged and broken. He had no choice but to go along with this, it wasn't like he could go... especially because there was no home to go back to. He just hoped it wouldn't be too long before they got rid of him, he couldn't afford to get attached... the last time that happened...

He shook his head, forcing himself from his thoughts. He didn't want to think about that. Not right now. He sighed as he ran his hand through hair. He knew that wherever he was going, it wasn't going to be a good thing. Nothing good ever happened to him, his pass was pretty much proof of that.

"We're here." He finally registered what his social worker, Ms. O'Neil, was saying. "You'll like it here. I've known this family for some time, they're all really good people."

Leo almost wanted to snort, there was no such thing as a good person. There never was. He followed Ms. O'Neil out of the car, making sure he had his bag, which wasn't holding much. He couldn't help but feel nervous as he followed his social up to the door. He looked at his feet as Ms. O'Neil, or April, knocked on the door.

He kept his eyes on his shoes as he heard the door open, he wanted to look up but knew to never look an elder in the eye, it was a sign of disrespect and it would almost always get you locked up for days on end.

"Hello, Donny. Is Master Splinter here by any chance?" Master Splinter? Donny? He didn't hear the reply but followed April when he saw her moving.

"April!" A boy shouted as he as ran toward April. Leo barely had time to back up to the door to avoided knocked over (or hit). "Is that him?! Please say yes! Master Splinter said you'd be bringing him today!"

April chuckled at the excited blond in front of her. Michelangelo's, or Mikey, happiness was always infectious. "I'll explain everything once Master Splinter is here."

She looked at him and frowned at what she saw. She knows that Leo was known for shutting down quite often she hoped this would be good for him, that he would open up. He had been through some of the worst things that no child should never have to deal with.

"Ah, Ms. O'Neil, welcome." She turned and couldn't help but smile as Yoshi, or Master Splinter, walked into the room with his other two sons.

"Hello, Master Splinter." She greeted before smiling at him and the two boys behind her. "How are you? Well, I hope."

Splinter smiled at the young social worker. He, of course, saw the boy behind her, his new son, but knew from what April had told him of the boy that it would be best to take things slow. "Yes, thank you," he said kindly. "Perhaps, we should move to the front room?"

April nodded. "We'll be there in a moment." She couldn't help but be relieved when Splinter nodded and ushered the other boys away. She turned to the boy behind, surprised to the Leo was shaking behind her. "Leo," she gaining his attention. "I promise that you are safe here. I've known the Hamato family for a very long time and they never hurt you. Leo, it's over. You don't have to worry anymore."

She didn't know how much he heard but at least hoped that it was somewhat helpful. After giving him a moment to collect himself, she leads him to the room where everyone else was waiting. She leads him to an open couch before sitting down next to him.

She cleared her throat before turning look to the rest of the family...


End file.
